Roleplay Taming Brittany
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Based in the same universe as taming Brittany.. One shot. Pure smut. G!P Santana


A/N  
I wanna thank everyone that read Taming Brittany and wanna thank everyone for the reviews. this is a one shot in the same universe. I just saw the Heya pic Lea tweeted and just have so many Brittana and Heya feelings I just needed a release. Hope you guys enjoy.. R&R.

* * *

It was a typical Friday; the office was abuzz with talk of weekend plans. As usual, I had to work late. I called my wife and told her I would be home late once again. She told me not to worry; she had some work to catch up on herself and would see me when I got there. It was dark when I left the office. As I walked across the deserted parking lot to my car, I could hear my high heels echoing against the building. It was amazing how deserted this place became once the sun went down. The evening was hot and muggy. You could cut the humidity with a knife. It was one of those typical humid mid summer evenings when your clothes stuck to your body and make you feel uncomfortable. I got to my car and realized I had forgotten my purse in the bottom drawer of my desk. I was too hot and exhausted to care and could not wait to get home, take a shower and curl up in bed with a good book. I opened the door, took off my suit jacket and absently threw it on the back seat. I got in the car and started the long drive home. I couldn't believe how hot the evening was. I had the air conditioning on high and just couldn't cool down. I unbuttoned my skirt in the back and un-tucked my sheer white blouse in an attempt to get comfortable. It didn't work. I unbuttoned my blouse down to my navel, reached behind me and unclasped my constricting bra. I removed it without taking off my blouse in that magical way and discarded it in the back seat with my suit jacket. I left my blouse unbuttoned and adjusted the air vents so it blew directly on my partially exposed breasts. As I drove, I became sexually aroused. I didn't know if it was the cold air, or the silky fabric against my bare nipples that caused them to become taut, but the feeling was exquisite. Suddenly, I saw red and blue lights coming up quickly behind me. I wasn't speeding, so I pulled onto the shoulder and stopped. I expected him to drive by, but much to my surprise, the police car pulled in behind me and stopped. I watched in the mirror as a small latina stepped out of the patrol car and put on her Smokey hat before walking up to my driver s window. I wound down my window and said, Good evening officer, what seems to be the problem. She shone her flashlight around the interior of my car taking in everything with a quick glance. Its beam hesitated on my discarded bra in the back seat. I had completely forgotten about my state of relative undress until the intense beam of his flashlight came to rest on the partially exposed nipple of my right breast. She introduced herself as a Sergent with the State Police and asked to see my license and vehicle documents. I could feel the heat from the beam of her flashlight as it never left my breast, her gaze never left my eyes, as she told me my vehicle matched the description of one involved in an armed robbery. I was mesmerized by her deep mocha eyes and never broke her gaze. I told him I was sorry, but I forgot my purse at work and did not have the documents she requested. I jokingly asked if she really thought I was capable of robbing someone. She opened my door, told me to exit the car, and walk back to her patrol car. As I exited into the hot and humid night, my skirt started to fall from my hips. Apparently the zipper had worked its way down while I was driving. I hastily attempted to button my blouse with one hand and hold up my skirt with the other, as she followed me back to her patrol car.

As I stood by the front passenger side of her patrol car, she gazed at me intently. No one had ever looked at me with such knowing before. It felt as if she was looking at my innermost secrets. I hated to admit it, but her icy stare and mere presence was arousing me sexually. I looked down at my partially buttoned disheveled blouse and saw my pert nipples pushing against the delicate fabric.

I hastily attempted to button and zip my skirt, when she stepped forward quickly and grasped my arm at the wrist and elbow. Before I knew it, I was facing away from her with my arm pinned behind my back. I could no longer hold up my skirt and it fell to the ground exposing my white lacy thong. My face became pink with embarrassment. I was scared out of my mind, but equally excited as I stood before her practically naked. I could feel her muscular body against mine as she leaned forward and told me she was going to have to search me for weapons. I could smell a mixture of sweat and perfume. It smelled raw, pure and powerful as she started to search my body. I held my breath as she slid her hot hand along my waist just inside my tiny panties. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move if I even tried as she slowly slid her hand along my waist to the small of my back. I felt her warm shallow breath on the hollow of my neck as her fingers rested just inside my panties. She slid her hand upwards along my waist and under my blouse. Her hand stopped just under my breast, before lightly brushing along its curves as she continued her search. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to end and continue at the same time. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. She thoroughly checked each side of my body before she removed her hand from under my blouse and placed it on my shoulder. I could feel her gun belt digging into my back. I wasn t sure, but I thought I could feel a bulge against my scantily covered ass. I could feel my pussy become moist from her touch. I unconsciously bent forward slightly and pushed my ass against her crotch. She moaned softly as she asked me if I knew where she was going to search next. I managed a weak, Uh huh, as she slowly moved her hand downwards across the front of my blouse. I thought I felt her hand tremble ever so slightly as she gently brushed my nipple. I could feel the warmth of her hand as she slid it across my trembling stomach and along my thigh. She hesitated slightly as she took a deep breath. I felt her hot calloused hand as she touched my bare thigh. My pulse was racing as she slowly slid her hand up the length of my thigh. The closer her hand got to my sex, the hotter I got. Tiny tendrils of heat radiated from my swollen pussy. I took a chance and reached back with my free hand and squeezed her hard cock through her pants. She moaned deeply as her hand hesitated at the edge of my panties. I held my breath. I knew it was wrong, but didn't want her to stop. I wanted to feel her fingers inside of me. She lightly brushed her fingers across my panty covered sex. I shuddered as her fingers briefly touched my clit. I moaned with displeasure as she suddenly stopped and removed her hand. She told me she was going to have to strip search me for contraband. She forcefully removed my free hand from her crotch and placed it behind my back. She told me she would have to restrain for my own protection. She removed her handcuffs and I shuddered as I felt the cold steel on my wrists as she handcuffed me behind the back. She abruptly turned me around and stared intently in my eyes. She asked if I was hiding anything. Her lips were inches from mine; I gazed intently into her smoldering eyes. I forgot where I was, lost total composure and told her she could thoroughly search wherever she liked. She smiled as if I had any choice in the matter. She removed her Smokey and sat it on the hood of her patrol car. She grasped my blouse in her strong hands. I held my breath as she ripped it open. I felt the fabric give way as tiny buttons flew in every direction. She slid it off my shoulders and I felt it gather at my wrists. I pushed my wanting breasts towards her, longing for her to take my nipples in her mouth. She took each of my breasts in her hands. I moaned as she pinched my nipples between her fingers. She kissed me passionately, her tongue darting into my mouth. I sucked at it hungrily as she pressed his body against mine. I could feel her raging hard on pressing against my stomach.

She turned my so I was once again facing her patrol car. She stood behind me and lightly traced her fingers along my spine as she knelt. Suddenly, she placed her hand on my back and pushed me forward until I was leaning over the hood of her patrol car. My thong covered ass was inches from her face. I could momentarily feel her hot breath on my skin before she slowly kissed along its thin material. She spread my cheeks with her hands and I gasped in pleasure as she lightly flicked her tongue across the pink ring of my tight ass. She slowly licked my hole until it started to spasm uncontrollably. I could feel my desire start to boil within as she quickly stood and turned me around to face her. She kissed me deeply on the mouth before whispering, I have one more place to check. She nibbled along my neck, before taking my pink taut nipple in her mouth. She bit it gently and I squealed with delight. She looked up into my eyes as she kissed her way along my stomach. She hesitated, as she knelt before my sex. She told me she could feel the heat of my passion radiating through my panties. I thrust my hips towards her face. If she only knew how much I wanted her. I longed to take her hard cock in my mouth and taste her. I closed my eyes and pictured her throbbing hard cock plunging deeply into my pussy. Yes, I breathed as she pulled my soaking wet panties aside and finally took my sex in her mouth. With one deft stroke, she removed my panties and exposed my innermost glory. She devoured my steaming hot pussy. I panted heavily as she worked my clit with her tongue. She slid two of her long fingers inside of me as she stimulated my clit with her talented tongue. She slid her upturned hand into me faster as she fingered my wanting pussy. She took her free hand and pushed it against my ass. The combined stimulation was more than I could stand and my body shuddered heavily as I came repeatedly into her mouth. I ejaculated more sweet juices with each contraction. She continued to drink deeply as the contractions slowly started to subside. She stood and once again looked intently in my eyes. I kissed her hungrily; I could taste my self on her tongue as it darted into my mouth. I sucked eagerly, wanting every drop before she turned me around and bent me over the hood of her patrol car. I froze in fear as I thought she would leave me here unsatisfied. I was relieved when I suddenly felt the hot skin of her newly freed cock against my bare ass. She slowly traced its engorged head along my ass before hesitating at the opening of my swollen lips. I moaned softly as she slowly moved her cock along my hot pussy lubricating it with my recently expelled juices. She teasingly pushed the head of her thick cock against my tight ass and unleashed a yearning passion within me.

She moved the head of her cock in tiny circles as she pushed it against my ass hole, my ass muscles constricted rhythmically with her movement. I pushed against her throbbing cock. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would feel like having its length driven deep inside me. Fuck me, I whispered desperately. Suddenly she moved from my ass and forcefully inserted the thick head of her cock into my soaking wet pussy. I screamed in pleasure as she plunged it deep inside me. She slowly started pumping her cock into me. The feeling was intense and I begged her to fuck me harder as I pushed my ass towards her. I was panting wildly as she pumped her cock faster. I felt my pussy contract forcefully and I showered her hips with my nectar. She continued to pump harder and faster as my pussy continued to contract around her hard cock. I could feel my love juices soaking my thighs. She grasped my waist in each hand and forcefully buried the length of her swollen cock deep inside me. My pussy contracted violently as her cock erupted. I could feel her hot cum coating my inner depths as her cock convulsed repeatedly, my eager pussy milking her of every drop. She fell against my back. I could hear her panting in my ear. Suddenly, she stood and removed her convulsing cock from inside me. She un-cuffed me and stepped away. As I turned to face her, she told me I was free to leave. I knelt before her and took her spent cock into my mouth and hungrily sucked it clean. I stood and told her she unlocked my deepest desires and I didn't know if I could ever be free. She leaned forward and kissed me. Her hand went to my sex and lightly grazed my clit causing my body to shudder in yet another drenching orgasm.  
I gathered my wits, grabbed my skirt and staggered on drunken legs towards my car. I could still feel her juices oozing out of my pussy and coating my inner thighs. I opened the door and realized I had forgotten my soiled panties. I turned and saw her pick them up, bring them to her face and breathe deeply. I moaned deeply as I watched her. I dressed the best I could before I shakily got back into my car. I sat in the driver s seat and watched her in the rearview mirror. She replaced her Smokey and walked back up to my car. She stared at me intently through the open window as she handed me my panties. I managed a weak thank you as she leaned in and kissed me passionately. She smiled and said, "_See you at home baby, I love you B_" and walked back to her patrol car.


End file.
